Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, smart televisions, smart speakers, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of changing the display configuration based upon the orientation of the device. For example, the device may receive orientation data that indicates the display should be rotated 90° from the previous display orientation. To determine the orientation the system may receive information from one or more sensors of the device that indicate an orientation or position of the device. The ability to change the device configuration improves the user experience.